joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Christian Higdon/Profiles
|-|Tricky= Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 4-C, goes up to 2-A with preparation | 2-A | High 2-A | Varies from Low 1-C to 1-A Name: Tricky the Clown Origin: Crossoverse Gender: Male Age: 1,000,900 years old, possibly older Classification: Monster, zombie, clown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Master in Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping, Resurrection, Probability Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Transformation, Immortality (Types 7 and 8; whenever he dies, he is shortly after resurrected by the "Higher Powers"), Breath Attack, possible BFR | Same as before with Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, Tricky cannot die so long there exists death and fate), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Survived being erased from history), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Can create and control his own pocket dimensions that exist outside of The Multiverse), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the entire cosmos and make them his slaves), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the swirl of nothingness. Can erase entities from existence), Shockwave Creation (Can create Quantum Shockwaves capable of destroying entire galaxies), Matter Manipulation (Can convert energy to matter and vice verse), Reactive Evolution (Every time Tricky dies, he adapts from his previous body and becomes resistance/adaption), Biological Manipulation (Can completely alter the structure of Transformers and make them stronger than usually), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea. The very representation of Chaos and Evil itself), Morality Manipulation (Can influence one's morality to that of the side of evil), Gravity Manipulation, Acausality (Type 3), Non-Existent Physiology (Exists as an idea. The very representation of chaos and evil itself), Mind Manipulation (Each evil action taken by mortal beings only happens because Unicron subconsciously wishes for it to be so), Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can influence one's morality to that of the side of evil), Quantum Manipulation (Can create quantum shockwaves), Nonexistent Physiology (Stated to be an infinite nothing petty corporeal minds cannot imagine, he also encompasses the Void, a place of pure nothingness that exists beyond the Multiverse) Absorption (Everything Unicron devours becomes part of him), Empowerment (Empowered by Chaos, Fear, Death, Malice, Hate, Vengeance and many other negative feelings), Technological Manipulation & Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, Reality Warping and can resist all his own powers | Same as before but amped | Same as before with Regeneration (High-Godly; Can regenerate as long as the multiverse isn't destroyed), Precognition (Can see the end result of his opponents attacks), Healing, Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Resurrection (Can resurrect other beings), Sealing (Can seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space), Intangibility (As a shard of the void, Tricky doesn’t have a physical body), Power Bestowal (Can grant others his abilities), Fusionism (Can fuse himself with others and combine skills), Heat Manipulation (Can control heat), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm nothingness) | Same as before with Immortality (Type 9. Can return to Drad Hayeys to reform indefinitely, and is likely reliant on his true self to some degree), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Tricky is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and fire), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons far weaker than Tricky are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Holds complete control over all souls across the infinite Multiverse created by him, and is capable of controlling their flow or reincarnating them after their destruction, as well as using them to override entire Multiverses with new ones), Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable enemies with Voice of God, bypassing all kinds of resistances and durability), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating and manipulating all concepts that comprise the world and define its past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than him can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality on a fundamental level), Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Attacks that pierce all resistances with Inferno of God, Ice Attacks that pierce all resistances with Hailstorm of God, Lightning Attacks that pierce all resistances with Lightning of God, Force Attacks that pierce all resistances with Tornado of God), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Illusion Creation (YHVH can manipulate Human Observation to achieve full control over the observable universe, being capable of creating perfect copies of everything observed by Humans, even beings such as Lucifer), Durability Negation (Can leave comparable enemies at the brink of death, bypassing all resistances), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Cloning/Duplication, Statistics Amplification and Reduction(Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Sealing (Sealed Mem Aleph and the Mother Goddesses), Healing (Can fully heal with Mediaharan. Satan, who was a mere aspect of his, was capable of instantly healing all his wounds), Curse Manipulation, Invulnerability, Existence Erasure | Same as before with Regeneration (True-Godly), Regeneration Negattion (True-Godly), Durability Negation, Acausality (Type 5) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Bursted through over seven walls with ease, busted a steel door. Can kick down a stone wall.) | Large Star Level (Has the recorded power of being 90 times the sun’s circumference), goes up to Multiverse Level+ with preparation (Had the power to destroy the entire multiverse, which is infinite. Even to where he could vaporize it.) | Multiverse Level+ (Views the multiverse as a little game to play all on his own, even to where he merged with it) | High Multiverse Level+ (Sees the entirety of the fourth dimension as a sheet of paper. Embodies the fifth dimension) | Varies from Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can create up to six dimensions and holds authority over them) to Outerverse Level (Is above the primordial void and all concepts, including the concept of dimensions. On the cardinal level, he is recorded to be immeasurable and can grow even more. Grows immeasurably every minute he has power) Speed: Superhuman | FTL+, goes up to Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable (Can freely traverse all of space and time) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class T | Pre-Stellar | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Star Class, goes up to Multiverse Class+ with preparation | Multiverse Class+ | High Multiverse Class+ | Varies from Low Complex Multiverse Class to Outerverse Class Durability: Large Building Level (Survived a skyscraper crumbling on top of him) | Large Star Level, goes up to Multiverse Level+ with preparation | Multiverse Level+ (Took hits from beings on his level) | High Multiverse Level+ | Varies from Low Complex Multiverse Level to Outerverse Level (Took fatal hits from HOSTLESS and Auk Shivok) Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Stopsign, gun, hammer, minigun, chainsaw, nuke, memory eraser, pistol, bomb, paintbrush, eraser, pencil, swiss army knife Intelligence: Varies from being mentally broken to being a genius. Can make himself the embodiment of death in under three minutes. Weaknesses: His intelligence ranges. He can risk himself in many situations sometimes. Very cocky. Key: Tricky | Demon Tricky | Nightmare Tricky | Hellbent Tricky | Awakened Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Skitzo= Summary Skitzo the Bear is a murderous cartoon bear from the 1920s. His cartoons were all destroyed in the 1920s because people who watched a full episode would become mentally insane and murder people. Now all we can find are the scraps recovered by animation historians...but should we really be uncovering these things? Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A. Goes up to High 4-C Name: Skitzo the Bear Origin: COMICK Gender: Male Age: Around in his 80s Classification: Cartoon bear, psychopath Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation and Possession (Anyone who watches Puppy Love gets possessed by Skitzo), Dimensional Storage, Toon Force, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 4, 5, 6 and 7), Intangibility, Regeneration (High-Low), Blood Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Rage Power, possible BFR (Can send others to Hell with him), Regeneration Negtion (Low-Godly), Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Wall Level to Small Building Level (Can kill Mugman, Popeye and other people swiftly. Scales to other bears). Goes up to Large Star Level (Killed off Popeye, Mickey and Felix the Cat, though unknown how easily he did it.) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class' to Small Building Class. Goes up to Large Star Class Durability: Unknown, presumably Wall Level to Large Star Level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Knives Intelligence: Average, though is skilled at killing. Weaknesses: Most of his powers are of tapes of his cartoons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: